Hungry Chameleon
by Jelbertie
Summary: Five year old Cameron Morgan is asking her dad for something he just cannot give her. No matter how much she asks and how adorable she looks whilst doing so, he will NOT give her some of HIS M&Ms.


**So this is a kind of follow on from Lost Duchess. Not related in any way, just sort of the same idea for a different character. I hope you like it :D**

Matthew Morgan leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, just thinking. He hadn't heard anything from Rachel in just over a month, which was fine; she'd been away for longer in the past, but this time was different. Why was this time different? Because the last time Rachel had left Matt for more than a week, they weren't parents.

Let's just say that Matt suddenly had a completely new respect for his wife for when he had left on missions in the past. Yes, he loved Cammie more than even he knew, but there were times when the five year old could get…troublesome.

"Please let me have one." Matt tried not to look at his daughter, whom he was certain was looking particularly adorable as she begged him for something he couldn't give her.

"I can't kiddo, I just can't." He could practically hear his little Cammie's heart break, and Matt couldn't stand himself for what he was doing to her.

"But…but Mom said…she said that…" Matt couldn't help it, he looked down to his little girl, and her face, that resembled his so much, looked immeasurably sad, and so his paternal instincts took over and he took her little hands in his own.

"I can't let you have any of my M&Ms Cammie, I just can't." Matthew smiled what he hoped was a comforting smile, but the little girl in front of him didn't seem to become any brighter.

"But don't you have a secret stash? Don't you have _loads_ of packets hidden from Mom? Can't I have _one_?"

Matt took a deep breath.

"No kiddo, you can't. And you mustn't tell your mother about that!" Suddenly, at her father's words, Cammie began to giggle. Matt looked at his daughter suspiciously.

"One packet to make sure?" Cammie smiled at her dad, happy to get the upper hand. She was certain she's get her M&Ms now, but what the little girl wasn't expecting from her daddy was for him to grin and say, "You're in no position to bargain young lady!" Matthew Morgan then grabbed Cammie and started tickling her nonstop until she finally gave in.

"Okay Daddy! Okay!" The little girl screamed in protest. "I won't tell Mom."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And that was the end of it, or at least, that was what Matt was thinking. He underestimated his daughter, which, looking back, he was mentally kicking himself for being stupid enough to think that the daughter of Rachel Morgan would give up so easily.

When he tucked Cammie in bed and made his way downstairs, Matt was once again craving something sweet. His daughter had been right, he did have a secret stash of M&Ms for situations such as this one. Besides, a good spy is always well prepared.

The kitchen tiles were just squares, not one was different than the other. From the door, Matt counted three tiles forward, five tiles to the right and lifted it gently. Sure it was a generic hiding place, but Rachel would never look there. He had even consulted with Joe on this fact, and if Joe said it was okay, it must be the safest place in the world.

However, just as he had lifted the tile from its home to reveal the beautiful collection of M&Ms, the phone began to ring. Matt hurried over without a second thought, knowing exactly who was on the other side of the call.

"Rach?" Even if he was certain, he couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Hey Matt, I've about 30 seconds, but I thought I should just tell you that I'm alive."

"Noted."

"And I'm happy to hear you are as well."

"That I am."

"How's Cam?"

"She's perfect."

"Brilliant."

"We miss you."

There was a pause.

"I'll be home soon."

"You'd better."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Matt sighed, not knowing what he's do without his wife. His brilliant, perfect, wonderful…

There was someone in the kitchen. Matt knew the sounds of someone in a different room, and at that moment, he really wasn't in the mood to go full spy, but that's the thing about a spy's life, you never really get a choice.

The pavement artist emerged, and Matt stuck to the shadows of his own home, not making a sound as he approached the kitchen, hoping to apprehend the person who had broken in before they realised that anyone was home. There was nothing Matthew hated more than an invasion of his privacy and having someone enter his own home was starting to make his blood boil.

Preparing for the worst, Agent Morgan entered his kitchen.

What he saw made him proud.

Cammie was sitting next to the tile he had opened up just before the phone call and was currently trying hold as many bags of M&Ms as she could hold. The look of concentration on her face was adorable and the fact that Matt hadn't heard her come down the stairs and watch him go into the kitchen was something that made the pavement artist within him extremely happy.

"Dad?" The little girl looked up at her father without an ounce of guilt in her eyes. "You're going to need a new hiding place."

Matt couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing.

Then he picked Cammie up in a way that she dropped all of _his _M&Ms, hugged her tightly and started carrying her up the stairs. He couldn't help but notice the longing look she sent back to the M&Ms.

"Hey kiddo." Matt watched as his daughter finally brought her focus back to him.

"Yeah Dad." Cammie said just before yawning loudly.

"I'll make you a deal, find my new hiding place, I'll let you have a packet of M&Ms." The father in him smiled at the happiness on his little girl's face. However the guy with the sweet tooth, he was looking forward to the challenge.

"I'll just have to get good at finding hidden things."

After gently placing her in her bed and kissing her forehead, Matthew whispered.

"That you will my little pavement artist, that you will."


End file.
